1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parabolic antenna apparatus used as a ground mobile station for carrying out broadcasting and communication by utilizing satellite communication and, more particularly, to a portable parabolic antenna apparatus, which can be readily transported by men and can be readily moved and installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of mobile parabolic antenna apparatus for carrying out broadcasting and communication by utilizing satellite communication are well known in the art. A mobile parabolic antenna apparatus is provided with a parabolic reflector, but a parabolic antenna apparatus having a reflector with a diameter of 2.5 m or above can be very difficult for men to transport. Such a parabolic antenna apparatus, therefore, is designed such that it has a structure to be mounted in a vehicle.
However, there is a need of carrying out reports and communications using a parabolic antenna apparatus even in a place, into which no vehicle can enter. For this reason, there has been a demand for a parabolic antenna apparatus, which can be transported by men even to a place as noted above and can be compactly accommodated.
Meanwhile, a typical mobile parabola antenna apparatus is designed to be mounted in a vehicle, so that it is comparatively heavy in weight and comparatively large in size. Therefore, it can be difficult for men to transport. In such a case when it is intended to transport the parabolic antenna apparatus by disassembling it, its disassembly and reassembly take a long time, so that this is impractical.
Regarding parabolic reflectors for a parabolic antenna apparatus, there are those which can be disassembled into two or more parts. Such a dividable reflector is suited for transport because it can be compactly accommodated by disassembling it into small parts. However, in a typical dividable reflector, when its parts are coupled together by a bolt, a stress is generated in the coupling section due to a stress produced at that time, thus deteriorating the accuracy of the reflection surface.